To compare response rate and survival of previously untreated operable and inoperable patients with Stage III and IV squamous cell carcinoma of the head and neck treated with: a) radiation therapy followed by surgery alone as the control arm for the operable side. b) combination chemotherapy consisting of Mitomycin-C and 5FU concomitantly given with radiation therapy followed by surgical resection.